The present invention relates to a magnetic top running toy which is adapted to spin a top having a magnetic rotating shaft along parallel reciprocative running paths having a magnetic attraction wall interposed therebetween. More particularly, the invention relates to a magnetic top running toy adapted to allow the rotating shaft to be magnetically attracted to the magnetic attraction wall so that the top runs along the reciprocative running paths by obtaining a propulsive force through the rotation thereof.